


Sir Meowsalot

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Merlin catches Arthur playing with some children in the lower town while out on errands. When Arthur is called upon to save a young girl's cat from a tree, Merlin just has to see how it all plays out.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Sir Meowsalot

Merlin was running errands for Gaius in the lower towns when he came across a sight he had never expected to see: Arthur was playing with children. And, funnily enough, it looked as if some of them were giving him a run for his money at the game they were playing. Arthur’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he rolled a pair of dice, audibly groaning at the result while the children around him cheered.

“Now, now, let’s all be good sports, shall we?” He heard Arthur chide, though he smiled at their antics all the same. Merlin rolled his eyes. When has Arthur ever been a good sport in his life?

Suddenly, a young girl burst onto the scene, looking frazzled and more than a little upset. One of the boys jumped to his feet, presumably her brother.

“Edith, what’s wrong?” He asked as she flung herself into his arms.

“Sir Meowsalot is stuck in a tree! Mom and I have tried everything, but he won’t come down!” She began to cry, giant tears streaming down her face. Merlin felt his heart ache, ready to help, but Arthur beat him to it.

“Can you show me where Sir Meowsalot is?” Arthur stood, allowing the small girl to tug him along towards a row of houses. Merlin couldn’t help but follow, wanting to see how everything turned out.

A very worried looking woman stood outside her home staring up into a large oak tree, the leaves concealing the cat up in its branches. Arthur spoke to her for a moment, the woman dropping into a hasty curtsy the moment she saw them. Merlin could hear her apologizing profusely for her children dragging him over, but Arthur silenced her with a reassuring smile. 

Arthur took a moment to analyze the situation, finding the best way up to the cat. After a minute or so, he started to climb. Merlin edged closer, wanting to get a better view. He saw Arthur reach Sir Meowsalot, coaxing him into his arms, which didn’t seem too difficult; Sir Meowsalot seemed scared out of his mind. Arthur consoled the cat with a few soft whispers and scratches, his face going as soft and fond as Merlin had ever seen it, causing his heart to clench in a way that he didn’t enjoy at all.

After climbing back down, Sir Meowsalot was reunited with his family. The sun was beginning to set, so all the children dispersed back to their respective homes, and Arthur bid the family farewell and began to head back to the castle. The fading rays of sunlight cast everything in a calming orange glow, making Arthur’s hair even more golden, and for a moment, Merlin was struck by how beautiful and regal Arthur truly was. It was times like these that Merlin understood just how great a king Arthur would be.

“Coming, Merlin?” Arthur called over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

Merlin didn’t question how Arthur knew he was there, snapping out of his reverie and jogging to catch up with him. “Yes, sire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! Prompts are welcome!


End file.
